O casamento de Sasuke e Sakura
by Lisa Scarlet
Summary: Veja como foi o pedido de casamento de Sasuke para Sakura e como foi a primeira noite de amor deles como marido e mulher!


Sakura trabalhou duro durante o dia inteiro no Hospital, mas finalmente chegou em casa. Cansada como ela estava, decidiu tomar um longo de banho. Depois disso, ela se deitou na cama com a toalha enrolada em seu corpo. Ela começou a pensar sobre a notícia que Ino disse a ela. Ino e Sai irão se casar no próximo mês. Sakura estava feliz pelos seus amigos, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava um pouco triste, porque sentia saudades de Sasuke.  
\- "Ah Sasuke-Kun, quando você vai voltar a Konoha?"  
Então, depois de alguns minutos adormeceu.

…

Naquela mesma noite alguém bateu na porta do escritório do Hokage.  
-"Pode entrar" disse kakashi.  
Em seguida, a pessoa abriu a porta.  
\- "Oh sasuke, como você está? o que te traz de volta a Konoha?" perguntou Kakashi.  
\- "Eu estou bem. Pensei que já era hora de voltar para a vila, mas antes eu tinha que avisá-lo que estou aqui" disse Sasuke.  
\- "Oh que maravilha, Naruto e Sakura vão ficar muito felizes em saber que você está de volta. Mas por quanto tempo você vai ficar?" perguntou Kakasi.  
\- "Algumas semanas. Há certas coisas que eu tenho que investigar pelo bem da aldeia" disse Sasuke.  
\- "Oh, eu entendo, aparentemente o perigo nunca acaba. Muito obrigado pelo que você está fazendo Sasuke, eu realmente admiro a sua ajuda escondido nas sombras em manter as pessoas do mundo ninja seguras"  
disse Kakashi com um sorriso no rosto, apesar do fato de está coberto por uma máscara.  
\- "Já que você não tem onde ficar, durma no prédio do Hokage hoje à noite. Amanhã eu vou pedir a Yamato para construir uma casa de Madeira para você." disse Kakashi.  
\- "Muito obrigado, eu vou aceitar a oferta. Te vejo amanhã. Xau."  
\- "Xau, Sasuke".

…

De repente Sakura acordou assustada porque ouviu alguém batendo na porta da sacada de seu quarto. Quando ela se levantou, viu um homem alto olhando para o quarto através da porta de vidro. Em seguida, um choque percorreu seu corpo inteiro, porque havia percebido que a pessoa do outro lado da porta era Sasuke-Kun!  
Sasuke esperou pacientemente e continuou olhando através do vidro. Ele via pouco por causa da cortina, mas conseguia reconhecer as formas das coisas dentro do quarto. Logo ele viu a silhueta de uma mulher indo para um guarda-roupa e desenrolando seu corpo de um tecido. Apesar da escuridão, ele pode ver a forma sombreada de um corpo fino vestindo uma calcinha e um sutiã, e depois de um roupão. Após ter visto isso, Sasuke se sentiu-se um pouco nervoso. Em seguida, Sakura abriu a porta.  
\- "Sasuke-Kun? é você mesmo ou estou sonhando?" ela murmurou para si mesma, mas ele conseguiu ouvir.  
\- "Sakura"  
ele disse, então ele pegou a mão dela em sua mão direita e puxou ovcorpo dela para mais perto de si.  
Neste momento, Sasuke lembrou de algo que Naruto lhe disse quando eles estavam se recuperando dos ferimentos adquiridos na quarta guerra ninja "" Sakura-Chan é uma garota boa, ela está fazendo realmente um ótimo trabalho em nossa recuperação. Você sabe Sasuke, Sakura realmente ama você, você deveria beijá-la. Mas já que você não tem habilidades em relações sociais você vai errar, hahahahaha. Não, Ah, por favor, não me bate "". Assim, voltando para o tempo presente, muito suavemente Sasuke aproximou seus lábios aos de Sakura. Ele a beijou com toda a ternura que ele pode reunir e ela correspondeu seu beijo com todo o amor que ela tinha. Sentiu-se seus lábios muito macios, sentiu seu hálito com cheiro de menta e sentiu sua pele quentinha. Depois, ele a afastou. Sakura ficou surpresa e feliz como nunca antes, e corou.  
\- "Sasuke-Kun !? o que está fazendo aqui?"  
Então, ele segurou a mão dela firme, ajoelhou-se em uma perna e disse:  
\- "Sakura você é aquela que eu escolhi para conceber minha criança, que será o futuro do clã Uchiha …" neste momento ele hesitou, porque estava envergonhado sobre o que estava prestes a dizer, mas sem graça ele disse: "e além desta razão, eu te amo Sakura. Você quer se casar comigo?"  
Assim, Sakura começou a chorar. As lágrimas rolaram sobre seu rosto. E ela disse:  
\- "é claro, eu aceito. Estou tão feliz de vê-lo novamente depois de ter esperado tanto tempo. Eu te amo Sasuke-Kun".  
Então , ele a abraçou e disse:  
\- "A cerimônia vai ser amanhã as 5 tarde. Eu convidarei Kakashi, Naruto e sua esposa, hinata. E você pode convidar alguém que você goste também, eu só não quero que seja uma cerimónia grande".  
Agora, limpando suas lágrimas com o roupão, ela deu um passo para trás e disse: - "tudo bem, eu convidarei meus pais, Senhora Tsunade, Shizune, Ino e Sai".  
\- "tudo bem, agora volte para seu quarto e descanse. Eu só vou te ver novamente na cerimónia" Disse Sasuke.  
De repente, uma rajada de vento forte passou pela varanda e fez o roupão de Sakura desatar, abrir e flutuar a sua volta. Assim, seu corpo ficou amostra sob as luzes da noite.  
Sasuke ficou nervoso e bem corado no rosto, porque ele viu Sakura apenas usando calcinha e sutiã, ele conseguia ver suas curvas e sentir a fragrância de sua pele se alastrando perto dele. Mas o mais rápido que ela conseguiu, amarrou o roupão em seu corpo de novo, e seu rosto estava todo vermelho.  
Então, Sasuke virou as costas para ela e se preparou para sair, mas antes de ir, ele disse:  
\- "Você se tornou uma linda mulher, Sakura".  
E então foi embora.  
Naquela noite Sakura se sentia como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do universo.

…

Quando amanheceu , Sakura se aprontou para sair de casa. Ela encontrou seus pais na cozinha e disse:  
\- "Essa noite Sasuke veio aqui e me pediu em casamento. A cerimônia vai ser hoje às 5 Da tarde" ela disse um pouco envergonhada.  
\- "finalmente, a minha filha desencalhou! eu estou feliz por você Sakura" disse o pai dela com um tom brincalhão.  
\- "Oh senhor, que notícia maravilhosa, minha filha tornou-se uma mulher" disse sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos.  
\- " mas não é pra dizer a ninguém, porque vai ser uma pequena cerimônia. Eu vou na casa da Ino agora. Xau".

…

Chegando lá, Sakura disse a Ino tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior.  
\- "Oh Sakura, eu estou tão feliz por você, e como tua melhor amiga vou procurar o vestido de casamento perfeito e lingerie com vy você". disse Ino com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- " Lingerie !?" Exclamou Sakura e corou.  
\- "claro, você sabe, após esta noite você não vai ser mais Virgem". Disse Ino.  
Depois de ouvir isso o rosto de Sakura ficou escarlate.  
\- "Oh meu Deus, é verdade, eu não sei muito sobre sexo. O que que eu faço?" disse Sakura um pouco desesperada.  
\- "a gente poderia perguntar Senhora Tunade" Ino disse.  
\- "boa idéia" disse Sakura um pouco aliviada.

…

Assim, as duas foram numa loja e alugaram um belo kimono de casamento. Era todo Branco com detalhes em vermelho e pedras preciosas.  
\- "é lindo, eu adorei" disse Sakura com brilho nos olhos.

…

Quando saíram da loja, encontraram Sai.  
\- "Oh Sai" disseram as duas moças.  
\- "Olá bonita" disse Sai olhando para Ino "e Olá Sakura".  
Em seguida, Sakura disse a Sai sobre o casamento, e que ele tinha sido convidado.  
-"Parabéns Sakura, com certeza eu irei".

…

Em seguida, Sakura e Ino foram a casa de tsunade. Chegando lá Sakura contou a Tsunade sobre o casamento.  
\- "estou muito feliz por você minha aprendiz, eu vou para a cerimônia" disse Tsunade.  
\- "pode dizer a Shizune também? eu não sei se eu terei tempo para vê-la hoje" perguntou Sakura.  
\- "claro, não se preocupe com isso".  
\- "Senhora tsunade, você tem que ajudar Sakura com a questão do sexo!" Exclamou Ino.  
\- "Ino !" Sakura corou.  
\- "hahaha, relaxe Sakura, é normal estar nervoso na primeira vez. Vai machucar um pouco, mas nada que você deva se preocupar. Basta comprar uma lingerie sensual e apreciar a noite com o homem que você ama." disse Tsunade.  
"obrigada Senhora Tsunade. temos que ir agora. Xau" disse Sakura.  
"Xau, vejo vocês depois" disse Tsunade.

…

Então as duas mulheres foram a outra loja e compraram uma bela lingerie .

…

Naquela manhã, ouviu-se batidas numa porta.  
\- "eu estou indo" disse uma voz melódica.  
Em seguida, a porta foi aberta.  
\- "Oh sasuke! como está você?" disse Hinata.  
-"Sasuke? SASUKE !" Naruto veio correndo pelo corredor de sua casa.  
\- "Parabéns pelo seu casamento e eu sinto muito por não ter comparecido" Sasuke disse.  
\- "muito obrigada Sasuke. Gostaria de entrar?" perguntou Hinata.  
\- "Sim" disse sasuke.  
\- "venha Sasuke, senta aqui. como você está? o que te traz aqui?" perguntou Naruto.  
\- "Eu vim para convidar você e sua esposa ao meu casamento às 5 da tarde hoje" disse sasuke secamente.  
\- "CASAMENTO? Quem vai casar com você?" Naruto perguntou surpreso.  
Sasuke corou um pouco e disse: - "Sakura".  
\- "Oh, que boa notícia, eu estava esperando que isso acontecesse". - "Vou ali pegar uma sobremesa pra vocês." disse hinata saindo da sala.  
\- "Sasuke, você sabe como é que vai tratar a Sakura hoje à noite? Você ainda é virgem e não tem experiência com mulheres". disse Naruto em um tom de brincadeira.  
Mas logo Sasuke deu um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto. No entanto, ele sabia que era verdade, por isso, um pouco sem graça perguntou:  
\- "então, o que você sugere?"  
\- "vamos falar com Kakashi Sensei" disse Naruto.  
\- "não, eu não quero envolver mais ninguém nessa questão". disse Sasuke.  
\- "ok, espera um pouquinho aqui, eu vou pegar uma coisa pra você". em seguida, Naruto foi para outro cômodo e depois de alguns minutos voltou.  
"-Aqui está a sobremesa" disse Hinata chegando onde Sasuke e Naruto estavam.  
\- "Oh, muito obrigado querida, tuas sobremesas são as melhores".  
E então ela sorriu e saio da sala.  
\- "tudo bem Sasuke, acho que isso pode te ajudar. Nunca achei que o sabio tarado do Jirayia fosse um bom escritor, mas ele sabia como lidar com as mulheres. Tudo que você precisa fazer é ler um dos livros que ele escreveu, como esse aqui". Disse Naruto.  
\- "Isso parece realmente estúpido, mas passa o livro mesmo assim". Disse Sasuke.  
E então, ele abriu o livro e ativou seu sharingan. Depois de um minuto ele já tinha lido tudo.  
\- "Isso basta" disse Sasuke um pouco corado. "Eu estou saindo, até a cerimónia".  
\- "Te vejo mais tarde, Sasuke".

…

Depois Sasuke foi para o escritório de Kakashi e o convidou para o casamento. Ele disse que estaria presente na cerimônia e que Yamato já tinha construido a casa de Sasuke, que ficava próxima a casa de Naruto. Sasuke agradeceu e saiu.

…

Às 5 da tarde todos os convidados estavam presentes no cartório de Konoha. Tudo estava pronto para começar a cerimônia e todos estavam esperando pela noiva. E então finalmente ela apareceu. Sasuke ficou de boca aberta. Agora ele podia ver em plena luz a a mulher com que iria se casar. Sakura havia se tornado uma linda mulher desde quando ele a viu pela última vez, quando ele deixou Konoha após a guerra ninja.  
Ela estava deslumbrante, vestida como uma deusa. Seu kimono de casamento dançava envolta de seu corpo, e os detalhes vermelhos pareciam chamas crepitantes. Sua maquiagem destacava a cor de seus olhos verdes, suas maçãs do rosto estavam rosinhas, e seu batom era vermelho como sangue. Seu cabelo estava brilhante e foi decorado com um broche dourado.  
Sasuke estava usando um kimono de casamento tradicional para homens, e ele continuava bonito como sempre foi, mas desta vez que ele foi mais alto do que Kakashi e tinha uma aparência mais máscula.  
Quando eles se olharam nos olhos uns dos outros foi como se eles fossem as únicas criaturas vivas no mundo, era como se o tempo tivesse parado.  
E então, a cerimônia começou.

…

\- "AGORA O NOIVO TEM QUE BEIJAR A NOIVA !" gritou Naruto no final de a cerimônia.  
Então Sasuke timidamente deu um beijo suave em sua esposa.

…

Em seguida, todos foram para um restaurante jantar e comemorar. Todos eles se divertiram muito. Depois todo mundo, menos Sasuke e Sakura, foram para suas casas. Os dois amantes permaneceram no restaurante conversando. Sakura contou a Sasuke tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela e a aldeia após a quarta guerra Ninja enquanto ele estava longe. E Sasuke contou-lhe sobre a sua jornada e sobre a suspeita de certas coisas que ele tinha que investigar sobre inimigos relacionadas a Kaguya. Além disso, ele disse que teria que viajar novamente em três semanas.

…

Após o restaurante, ele foram para sua nova casa feita por Yamato.  
\- "eu gostei da casa" disse Sakura.  
\- "vamos entrar". Disse Sasuke, que então pegou Sakura pela mão e entrou.  
Lá, Sasuke levou sua esposa até o quarto. O cômodo estava apenas iluminado pela luz da Lua cheia no céu. E então eles perdidos um nos olhos dos outros. E então Sakura disse:  
\- "Sasuke Kun, eu … Hum … Ah …"  
\- "você está nervosa?" ele perguntou.  
Ela assentiu.  
\- "não se preocupe, eu prometo que serei cuidadoso" disse Sasuke.  
Então ele a beijou na testa e depois tirou o broche de seu cabelo enquanto passava os dedos pelos seus fios sedosos. Depois ele começou a despir o kimono da mulher em sua frente. Pouco a pouco sua pele ia sendo descoberta, até que ela estava apenas usando uma lingerie.  
Ele olhou para seu corpo e perdeu um pouco do próprio juizo. Ela estava maravilhosa em sua lingerie escarlate que se destacava em sua pele pálida. Seu corpo tinha curvas perfeitas, era magra, tinha seios não muito grandes, mas tinha uma cintura fina e uma barriga lisa. Sakura corou, Sasuke olhava fixamente para ela sem dizer uma palavra. Em seguida, ele começou a tirar as próprias roupas, e o ela ajudou, uma vez que ele tinha apenas um braço.  
Assim, ele estava apenas de cueca e Sakura pode então admirar seu marido. Ele tinha um corpo forte, muito atraente, sarado com músculos de tamanhos proporcionais. Com essa visão ela sentiu uma pontada em seu clitóris, e então ela corou.  
De repente ele agarrou o corpo de Sakura bem apertado contra o seu. E então ela pode sentir o coração acelerado de seu marido, o mesmo aconteceu com o dela. E então ela pulou e envolveu suas pernas em torno da cintura de Sasuke. Ambos seus corpos estavam quentes. Sasuke pode então sentir o doce perfume que ela exalava.  
Depois Sasuke sentou na cama e começou a beijar Sakura no pescoço, e ela deu um gemido baixinho. Depois ele tirou o sutiã dela e passou a mão pelo seu corpo nu. Tocou cada parte de seus seios, ombros e barriga. Ele podia sentir que ela se arrepiava ao seu toque. Ele ficou hipnotizado pelo cheiro feminino que ela tinha.  
Neste momento, Sakura, que ainda estava sentada no colo de seu marido e enroscada na sua cintura, sentiu uma protuberância crescendo sob ela. E então ficou vermelha ao perceber que seu marido estava tendo uma ereção. Em seguida Sasuke avançou de modo selvagem sobre sua mulher, e começou a beija-la, lamber e mordiscar seus seios, mamilos e pescoço.  
\- "Ah, sasuke Kun!" gemeu Sakura, ela estava cada vez mais excitada e as palpitações no seu clitóres ficavam cada vez mais fortes.  
Ao ouvir os gemidos, Sasuke sorriu.  
Então sentindo-se exaltada ela disparou uma série de beijos, lambidas e pequenas mordidas sobre o pescoço e peitoral de seu homem. Após algum tempo, Sasuke rasgou a calcinha de sua mulher, e começou a tatear suas pernas roliças. Ele começou a ofegar, ela estava lá e era todinha dele. Então, começou a beijar delicadamente a parte interna de suas coxas.  
-"ownhhh, Sasukeee" gemeu sua esposa, o que deixou Sasuke alucinado. Depois, Sakura em um desejo desesperado tirou a cueca dele, ela queria seu corpo mais do que nunca agora. Sasuke sentiu seu corpo quente latejar sob o dele, e desejo temou controle sobre ele.  
Então Sasuke estendeu sua esposa na cama, e abriu as pernas dela. Logo ele havia penetrado seu corpo, o que o deixou mais excitado do que nunca. E então, Sakura começou a arranhar as costas de seu marido com suas unhas, ela puxou ele mais forte para si, e gritou:  
\- "AAAHHH … OWNH … SASUKE KUUUNNN …". Os gritos dela o deixaram louco de prazer. Como era sua primeira vez, Sakura sentiu dor e sangrou um pouquinho, mas o prazer que ela estava sentindo compensava qualquer dor que sentia. Seus corpos se moviam em sincronia. O seu pênis se movia dentro dela no início de modo lento e suave, mas o ritmo foi ficando mais rápido e as investidas mais fortes, enquanto ela gemia cada vez mais alto e sexy. Ambos estavam no ápse do puro êxtase. Sakura estava deixando Sasuke completamente maluco de satisfação e prazer, até que ele ejaculou na vagina de sua mulher. - "ahhhh, Sakura" . - arfou Sasuke.  
-"ownhhhh Sasuke Kun !".  
Assim, depois de alguns minutos de amor carnal, eles cessaram. Sasuke abraçou Sakura forte e lhe deu um beijo suave na bochecha.  
\- "Sasuke Kun, eu te amo com todo o meu coração, e este foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida" disse Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas de felicidade.  
\- "eu amo você também Sakura, e prometo que vou dar o melhor de mim para proteger você e a próxima geração do clã Uchiha que você ira conceber. Agora, você precisa descansar, durma, que amanhã é um novo dia".  
-"tudo bem" Sakura olhou seu marido nos olhos por um tempo e ele deu-lhe um beijo terno nos seus lábios. E então ela adormeceu enroscada no corpo do homem que sempre amou e sempre iria amar.


End file.
